


Bruised Petals

by hazzadoringlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Trauma, harry is a florist, idk what else to put, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzadoringlou/pseuds/hazzadoringlou
Summary: Where Harry is a florist and Louis is a pediatrician with a girlfriend. Many drunken hook-ups later, Louis must decide whether or not he'll let his past control him.OrAU where harry makes bouquets and louis has internalized homophobia. very fun
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. chapter one

Louis sighed, leaning back in his chair. He massaged the crook of his neck before adjusting his glasses and gathering together all of the papers on his desk. What was he forgetting? He looked around, gnawing on his lip as he tried to remember what exactly it wa-

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

He stood up, his chair falling back onto the floor behind him. Cursing, he picked it up and shoved all of the loose papers into a folder before rushing out of his office. It was already well past nine and he knew that there was only a two percent chance that the store he needed to go to would still be open. Everyone else in the office had left hours ago but he stayed behind to organize patient files even though he had gone in early that day, too. The list of things he needed to get done was never-ending and the days felt like they were just getting shorter.

Closing the door behind him, Louis swore as he dropped his keys. Bending down to pick them up, he knocked his head on the door handle. Fuck. He rubbed his head as he locked the office up before rushing to his car. The wind was blowing and the cold bit into his skin. He shoved his hands into his pockets and picked up the pace. He wished that he thought to grab his jacket on the way out.

He rushed to his car and after getting in, he immediately turned up the heat. He pulled out of the parking lot, tires screeching on the asphalt as he sped off. Louis glanced at the time and his stomach dropped. Shit. He was so dead.

It seemed like the universe was on his side for once because he didn't hit a single red light. Not that it would've made a difference, he was already late.

"Bloody hell, c'mon," he said under his breath, pressing down a little harder on the gas. He pulled up to the sidewalk, barely putting his car into park before he got out. He rushed up to the store front and blue eyes met green through the glass. The man inside had his hand on the sign, getting ready to flip it to CLOSED. Louis mustered up the best pair of puppy dog eyes that he could. The worker chuckled and took a step back, lifting his hands into the air.

Louis opened the door, breathing out a sigh of relief. Stepping into the warm shop, he looked at the man in front of him. Curly brown hair that brushed his shoulders, a strong jaw and pink lips that looked pillow soft. Louis' eyebrows furrowed, confused as to where that thought came from. His eyes trailed lower, stopping to read the name tag pinned to the bright red apron. Harry. The name fit the man in front of him quite well.

"So, you forgot about your anniversary?" Harry asked, his warm voice laced with amusement.

Louis flushed and looked up. "How'd you know?" Harry chuckled at that.

"I assumed it was an emergency based on the way you looked like you were going to break through the glass. Then I just guessed it was an anniversary because someone like you wouldn't be single."

Louis scrunched his nose. What the hell did that mean? Harry turned, walking away before Louis had the chance to question him.

"So, what kind of bouquet do you have in mind?"

Louis paused. He hadn't gotten that far during his whirlwind of panic. Harry glanced at him over his shoulder and laughed again. Louis just frowned. What was so funny? Maybe Harry was off in the head.

"Uhm," Louis scratched the back of his neck. "I'm actually not sure. Whatever you reckon will be the quickest to make, I suppose."

Harry hummed and Louis watched as he began to bustle around. He carefully grabbed flowers and snipped their stems. It was fascinating; he was very particular about how he arranged each one. He glanced up for a second, making eye contact with Louis over the counter.

"You can sit–" he gestured at a stool near a vase of tulips, "–if you'd like."

"I'm okay standing, in a bit of a rush." Louis winced when he realized how rude he sounded. "Thanks though, mate. I really appreciate you doing this considering it's past closing and all."

Harry laughed that twinkling laugh again, his dimples making an appearance. Not that Louis noticed. And even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. Why would he care about the way Harry's hair seemed to bounce with each step or the way his fingers looked so elegant while handling the flowers? He was quite literally buying a bouquet for his girlfriend.

Louis forced himself to look away, glancing around the shop. It was a small place, flowers crowded together everywhere. A collection of daisies caught his eye and he walked over, running his finger along the delicate petals.

"I could add those into the bouquet, if you'd like." Louis looked up to find Harry already staring, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Oh," Louis took a step away from the flowers. "No, it's okay. My girlfriend isn't particularly fond of daisies."

"Are you?"

The question confused Louis; it didn't matter if he liked them, the bouquet wasn't for him. And why did Harry care?

"Well, I rather fancy dandelions but most people just think of them as weeds, which I find quite rude. Just because they aren't necessarily like other flowers, doesn't mean they aren't just as pretty. And I like them after they bloom as well because then you can blow-" He cut himself off, cheeks heating when he realized he was rambling. Harry probably wasn't actually interested in his favorite flower, he was just trying to be polite. Louis tended to talk nonsense when he was nervous and there was something about the florist that put him on edge.

Harry smiled. "My favorites are carnations. Some people think they're a bit naff but I like them." He looked down at the bundle of flowers that was now wrapped in brown parchment. "Here's the bouquet, I just did a basic anniversary one – I hope you don't mind."

Louis walked over and looked at the bouquet. "Oh, wow this is lush. What kind of flowers are these?" He ran the tip of his finger along the pink and white petal of the flower, tracing the pattern gently.

"Those are stargazer lilies, they represent abundance and prosperity," Harry explained.

"Very romantic."

Harry grinned. "I agree. Those tall flowers there are larkspurs and the small ones are carnations. I try to put them in most of the bouquets that I make. And then, of course, there's roses."

Louis nodded, reaching into his pocket to grab his wallet only to find an old receipt. He checked his other pockets and then groaned when he realized that his wallet was in his coat pocket.

"Shit, mate, I'm sorry. I don't have my wallet on me – Let me go dig through my car for some cash."

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house." Harry handed Louis the bouquet who took it hesitantly.

"Are you sure? I already feel bad enough keeping you this late." Harry shook his head and came around the counter, leaning against it next to where Louis stood.

"It's okay, I don't want to be the reason why you show up empty-handed."

Louis chuckled and ran his hand through his hair before shaking it out again. "How considerate of you."

"Don't go thinking I'm a saint, I just happen to enjoy making pretty things for pretty boys."

Louis was taken aback by Harry's boldness, inhaling sharply. He laughed awkwardly and began walking towards the door, turning away to hide his red face. He was acting like a total fool and needed to get it together. Harry was just being friendly and Louis was making something out of nothing.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate." Great job, Lewis, you've made the nice man uncomfortable.

"Don't sweat it, mate, I know you didn't mean it like that," Louis reassured, offering Harry a strained smile. Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something, but instead opted to just bite his tongue and return the smile.

"Let me get that for you." Harry reached for the door from behind Louis, his chest brushing against his shoulder. Louis flinched and stepped to the side, his grip on the bouquet tightening. He hurried out the door, only turning to face Harry once he was outside and out of his reach.

"Thanks for the, um," Louis gestured to him with the bouquet. "I really appreciate it. A lot."

"Like I said, it was nothing. But," Harry grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief, "perhaps you can pay me back by promising to get a cuppa with me."

Louis bit his lip. Shit. Was he not imagining things earlier?

No. Louis has a girlfriend and Harry knows that. He just made her a bouquet, for fucksake. Louis is just overthinking things, as always. It's gross really, the way his mind always seems to go in that direction.

"Well I, uhm, I'm a pediatrician so I'm usually always busy. I don't know when I'd be free." Please take the hint. Pleasepleaseplease.

"That's okay, we can go whenever it works for you." He didn't take the fucking hint.

Louis didn't know what to do; it's not that he didn't want to go with Harry, he just didn't trust himself around him. The florist made him nervous and act irrationally; something about him made Louis' mind wander to a place that Louis absolutely never goes.

He realized that Harry was still waiting for a response and he didn't have an excuse. Defeated, he sighed and nodded his head.

"I guess I can't say no to the man that just gave me a free bouquet."

"It'd make you a bit of a wanker if you did." They both laughed. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Harry ran back into the store, returning a minute later with a card in his hand.

"Here," he handed it to Louis, "the number on the front is the store's but I wrote mine on the back."

Louis smiled and pocketed it. "Right then, I'll text you when I have some free time."

"Sounds perfect."

"Well, I best be going now."

Louis turned to his car but Harry stopped him, "Before you go, I have one question." Confused, Louis waited for him to continue. "What's your name?"

Had Louis not introduced himself the entire time? Things just kept getting worse.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you." He held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry grasped it with both hands, his large hands cupping Louis' smaller one.

"Very nice, indeed, Dr. Tomlinson." Dropping Louis' hands, he walked back into the store without looking back. Louis stared down at his hand before shaking his head and getting into his car.

He came home to a quiet house.

"El? I'm sorry I'm late, babe. It was a long day and I totally spaced," Louis says while taking off his shoes. After receiving no response, he walked down the hall to his bedroom only to find that the door was locked. He sighed, walking back out to the kitchen. Eleanor usually locked him out when she was mad. Guess she noticed Louis was missing at dinner.

He sat at the kitchen table, setting the bouquet down on the wooden surface. Running his hand through his hair, Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out the card that Harry gave him. The front was decorated in small flowers and "Delphine's Flower Shoppe" was printed in cursive across it.

Biting his lip, he flipped it over to the other side. A number was scribbled onto it and next to it was a small smiley face. Louis ran his finger over it – Did he text now or wait to avoid seeming desperate?

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He should've just gotten chocolates.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: hetero sex (gag)

Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. He toyed with his bottom lip, smiling absently while staring into space. He fought the urge to check his phone every second – Louis wouldn’t text him that soon, he was probably busy. With his girlfriend. Who Harry just made a bouquet for.  
He knew exactly what he was doing when he asked Louis out; he wasn’t that oblivious. But the second he saw his blue eyes and hair that looked feather soft, Harry was hooked. He could tell that Louis was hesitant about going, but Harry couldn't fathom the idea of not seeing him again. Or hearing his soft voice and gentle laugh. He’d die a sad man if he did.

“Fuck, what am I doing?” Harry scrubbed his face with his hands, groaning out loud. He looked around the shop and grimaced. It was now half past nine, over an hour from when the shoppe is usually closed. He normally would be locking up by now, but he just spent an embarrassing amount of time thinking about Louis. And he had yet to even begin to clean up.  
Harry stood, joints popping as he stretched. He lifted buckets full of flowers and carried them to the back room. Opening the large walk-in fridge, he began to move them in and onto the shelves.  
By the time he finished, his eyes were drooping shut and a thin sheen of sweat covered his face. His hair was pushed out of the way by a scrap piece of fabric that tied around his head. He had plenty of proper headbands but he always seemed to reach for the same strip of cloth that he ripped from an old t-shirt.  
He walked around one last time, sweeping bits of stems and petals into a dust pan before emptying it outside in their compost bin. He locked up after, being sure to flip the sign.

His mind kept replaying the fifteen minute interaction the entire time he drove home. Harry collapsed into bed and fell asleep to the thought of crystal blue eyes.

*

Louis woke up to loud banging. His entire body was sore from sleeping on the couch and he was still in his clothes from the night before. He got up and followed the noise to the kitchen where Eleanor was bustling about, making breakfast. She didn’t bother to give him more than a glance.   
“Babe, let’s talk, please. I know that you’re narked right now but–” Louis cut himself off when Eleanor sighed and turned to face him, a smile on her face.

“Don’t be a bloke. I’m not mad, I just wish you would’ve texted that you were going to be late. I know you wouldn’t have forgotten our five year anniversary, babes.” She turned to the counter where Louis left the flowers in a vase, plucking a petal off of one of the carnations. “These are ace by the way, I can’t believe you remembered that roses were my favorite.”

Louis smiled cautiously, still wary. “I’m glad you like them.” He went over to her, wrapping his arms around her. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He nuzzled her neck, pressing a kiss into the soft skin. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes. For a second they looked green and he was back in the flower shoppe, staring at Harry. But then he blinked and took a step back.  
He tried to play it off by coughing, shaking his head as if that would get rid of the memory. Why was he thinking of Harry while hugging his girlfriend? It had to have been the lack of sleep. He tossed and turned all night, unable to get comfortable on the hard cushions.

He cleared his throat. “So, love, what do you want to do today?” Eleanor hummed, going back to the stove to flip her eggs.  
“Let's take the dogs out to the park and then catch the trolley to lunch. I’ve been craving chips from that one restaurant for ages now.” As if they knew they were being talked about, Bruce and Clifford trotted into the kitchen. Louis scratched both of them behind their ears, patting them on the head afterwards.

“Sounds brilliant, El.”

“It’s a date.” The two shared a smile and laughed. Louis watched as Eleanor ate, pushing his own food around his plate. His mind wandered, the card in his pocket burning into his skin when he remembered what he promised Harry. He bit his lip, contemplating whether he should say something about it to Eleanor.  
On one hand, it’s not like Louis had done anything that was explicitly cheating on her, he just promised the man a cuppa. But on the other, Harry hadn’t left Louis’ head since last night and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

Louis stood, making Eleanor look up from her phone in question. “I’ll be back, just going to check my cell.” She nodded, going back to whatever she was watching. Louis forced himself not to run to the sitting room where he left his phone.  
He grabbed it off the couch, unlocking it quickly. He looked over his shoulder before he pulled the card out of his pocket. He typed the number into his contacts, saving it as H. He would just tell Eleanor that they were a work friend if it ever came up. That’d be easier to explain than the truth.

Louis stared at the screen, thumbs hovering over the keyboard as he thought about what he’d say. Hey, I can’t stop thinking about you and I don’t know why. I’m free whenever you are. No, that would probably give Harry the wrong idea. Even though it was nothing but the truth.  
Huffing, he typed out a text and immediately hit send before he could think about it any longer.

“Hey, it’s Louis from last night. I’m free next Wednesday.”

Truth be told, Louis had no bloody idea if he was free that day. He just chose a date that he knew Eleanor would be working late and wouldn’t notice if he didn’t come home when he usually did. It wouldn’t be that hard to rearrange his schedule. Well, it wouldn’t be impossible.  
After five minutes of staring and receiving no response, Louis shut his phone off and got up. He went into his now unlocked bedroom, stripping down as he made his way to the ensuite bathroom. He was pretty sure he stank and a shower sounded wonderful.

He turned the heat all the way up, rinsing the dirt of yesterday off and out of him. He needed to clear his head and try to stop thinking about the florist with green eyes and hair that looked feather soft. He lathered shampoo into his own hair, eyes closed as he let the water practically burn him raw.  
He was startled when the glass door suddenly opened and wiped his eyes to see Eleanor stepping in beside him. 

“To make up for what you missed last night,” she whispered into his ear, fingertip trailing down his arm. She pressed against him and Louis gripped her waist to stay balanced. Okay, this was good. A much needed distraction.   
He tilted his head downwards and pushed his lips against Eleanor’s who gasped at the force of it. He teased her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance that she quickly gave. The kiss was hot and rushed, Louis turning and pushing her against the tile.

He made his way from her mouth down her neck, marking the skin there. She let out a breathless laugh, gripping his shoulders as she arched into him.

“Someone’s eager,” she mumbled, tugging his hair to bring him back up to her mouth. They continued to kiss, tongues connecting lazily as Louis’ hands wandered. One hand gripped her waist while the other moved up her torso, stopping at the swell of her breast. He brushed her nipple with his thumb, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth.  
Eleanor pulled away completely, pushing Louis backwards gently as she slid down to her knees. She gripped his half hard mass, pumping it a few times as she stared up at him. He bit back a moan, fingers gripping her hair as she slowly took him into her mouth. 

She worked him with her tongue, moving him deeper towards her throat. He let out a guttural noise, head tossing back as he thrust forward slightly. He looked down at her through a lust-filled haze, only her brown hair visible as she bobbed her head. Green eyes and pink lips flashed through his head and he cursed as he came.  
Eleanor pulled back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood up. Louis pulled her into his arms, diving his head down to her chest where he sucked bruises into the skin. He let himself get lost in the heat of it all. She gripped his forearm as his hand travelled lower, two fingers slipping into her. 

He pumped them in and out, pressing against her walls until she tensed and let out a high-pitched whine. He continued massaging that spot, taking her nipple into his mouth as he tweaked the other one between his forefinger and thumb. She bit his shoulder as he picked up the pace. She moaned loudly when she came, legs shaking as she relaxed onto him.

They finished washing off, brushing against each other occasionally. Louis stepped out first, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist as he made his way back into the bedroom. Why the hell had he thought of Harry? And why did the thought of him make Louis come? He yanked at his hair, angry and confused. He was so stupid – the whole thing was stupid.   
He dressed quickly in a pair of sweatpants and loose shirt that hung off his shoulder. Eleanor emerged from the bathroom and he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He just shagged his girlfriend, he shouldn’t be thinking of someone he met less than twenty-four hours ago, especially because it was a man. A man that was much too attractive for both his own good and Louis’. 

“Do you want to watch a film together before we go out? I’m a bit knackered” 

Eleanor laughed. “You’re such a prat.” She stepped around him, pulling on one of his shirts and a pair of knickers. “Fine, but only if I get to choose what we watch. The one you chose last time was a bloody bore.”

Louis just rolled his eyes. He went to the kitchen, digging through the pantry for snacks. He walked into the living room with a bag of crisps and two warm mugs of tea. Eleanor was already curled up on the couch, remote in hand as she looked through the films.  
He sat down next to her and she took one of the mugs, thanking him with a kiss to the cheek. “Action or comedy?”

“It’s up to you, love,” Louis responded, pulling her to his chest. They shifted around until they were comfortable, a blanket tossed over their legs. She chose a comedy that seemed stupid to Louis, but it had good ratings.  
The dogs settled in, laying curled up at the bottom of the couch. Louis absentmindedly ran his fingers through Clifford’s fur. The movie held his attention and kept his mind from wandering. Everything was normal and Louis practically forgot about Harry.

That is until his phone vibrated underneath him. He lifted it up to check the notification, heart stopping when he read it.

“That works for me – is seven okay? xx, H.”

So there Louis was, staring at his phone with his heart beating a mile per minute as his girlfriend remained oblivious with her back to him.


End file.
